


Destiny

by supernutjapan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala, Other, Sentient Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Baby remembers everything.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Предназначение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464565) by [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



> This is mostly in reaction to ellerkay's drabble [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137335). Big thanks also to spn_bigpretzel for the prompt.

She first met him in the used parking lot, when he made her blush with his compliments and convinced John to buy her. He caressed and gazed at her lovingly and made her feel beautiful, even though she was already second-hand and old news, and she fell in love with him almost instantly. 

The second time, he was the hero who tried to stop Mary from making a demon deal to save John, and she wept with him when he was too late. 

The third time, she was honored and proud to carry him and his brother as they tried to protect John and Mary from a murderous angel. 

Then, he just... disappeared.

When she awoke, she was somehow back at home with John and Mary, and they seemed to have forgotten all about him, like he never existed. She could not. A part of her longed for him, even as she loved Mary and John and their little family; as she watched their baby grow - first in Mary’s womb and then in a cradle in her backseat, to a solemn boy who sat quietly looking out her window as his parents quarreled in front, and then as he was joined by his little brother. All the while she dreamed of him.

After the fire, when Mary no longer graced her seats and John’s face hardened, as she became the boy’s home, his bed, his playroom, his refuge, she wondered at the resemblance that started to show itself. Was it her imagination or wishful thinking? She watched in amazement as he grew to manhood. How could it be? But it was him. The man she had dreamed of for so long now wrapped his hands around her wheel and caressed her clutch. He called her his baby and whispered goodnight as she cradled him in her seats. Then she knew, somehow, he was her destiny. She had always been meant for him, and him for her. She would love him forever.


End file.
